


The Best Things in Life are Free

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming and love, what other two things did you need in life?</p><p>[Reader/Various]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things in Life are Free

You're not surprised he agreed, figuring he had an ulterior motive besides 'distracting you from the heat' with this game.

"So I'll just put it in my mouth and..." Rin is watching you closely as you place the pocky in your mouth, eyes closed as you savor the taste of the chocolate coating. You're distracted by the delicious snack in your mouth that you don't notice Rin watching you, licking his lips at the exposed skin of your neck. 

The hot summer day had been tortuous for the both of you, especially with your broken air conditioning. The pool around the area was closed for renovations, so that meant no temporary relief from the bright summer sun was going to be possible for a few days. This meant wearing the least amount of clothes possible for as long as possible, you being stripped down to only your underwear while Rin has survived with his boxers and black muscle shirt. 

But with you half-naked in front of him, it was hard for him to not think of activities that would only make the two of you even hotter. 

You had started to talk about the pocky game, saying that you thought it was cute and had always wanted to play it with your significant other. Figuring it'd be a good way to get things started and distract you from the heat, he agreed to play although he was finding it harder and harder to resist you. When you lean forward with the pocky in your mouth, cleavage exposed, he finally can't hold back the burning desire any longer. 

"Give it." You're surprised as Rin pulls the pocky from your mouth with his hand, tossing it onto your floor.

"Oi! At least toss it in the trash can or let me eat it if you don't wanna play-" He presses you back on the bed, causing you to let out a groan of unhappiness. "Rin it's too hot!" 

"That's because of the sun. Let me show you how hot I can make you~"


End file.
